Hero Of The Day
by AkiyukiNishimura
Summary: At 10 years old, Light Yagami commits his first act of heroism, stopping an armed robbery. One Shot


**LelouchYagami owns nothing.**

* * *

It was the afternoon, school was over for the day, and Light had a lot of homework. He had to do both math and Japanese history when he came home. It was quite a journey home because he had to walk.

It took about 25 minutes to get home. His parents used to drive him to his elementary school but now he knew the path that took him there, he was responsible enough to walk back home on his own. He knew the safest path back due to walking there so much with his parents and his sister. 5th grade was almost over; in a few weeks he would graduate and be able to enjoy a relaxing summer vacation. Light was especially happy to hang out with Sayu this summer as they would enjoy another trip to Hong Kong together. His family had recently been taking vacations to Hong Kong and Light enjoyed it every time.

He was about halfway home, this was the urban part of the journey; he was almost to the suburbs where he lived. At 10 years old, he knew his father was a police officer but he never got to see him in action. His father's job was to uphold the law, but Light didn't really know much about crime as it wasn't something they studied in school.

Light was walking when he heard a scream. "Please get away" called a young lady.

Light was shocked at the sound. He was near an alleyway that he never went down, but to the right of him he saw a big guy holding a gun at the lady. "Give me your wallet or I'll shoot you" he yelled out.

Light was in an area that was considered an isolated part of the town. He had never seen crime before and it was both shocking and kinda of exciting to be right there.

"Leave her alone" Light told the armed man.

"Why should I, I am not going to kill her. I just need her damn money." He yelled at the kid.

"I said back off" Light yelled out, angry tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh we got a tough guy over here" the robber told Light "You think you're tough?"

To his left Light saw another man, he was younger, had black hair and a young energetic look. The guy was also shocked at the sight. "It is against the law to steal" the man said. "It is also against the law, to threaten people with a weapon"

Light could see a telephone across the street. With a lot of energy Light called out. "You, whoever you are, there is a phone over there" he told the young man. He then told himself "I'll distract him".

The young man heard Light's words and ran across the street. Light then threw a rock at the robber. "Hey if you are going to pick on anybody, pick on me" he said.

"With pleasure" he said "I like you kid"

Light ran down the alleyway, he was scared. He had never been this reckless before, he wanted to be hero, he just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

The robber stole the woman's wallet and walked slowly toward Light. "You know kid, I should take you with me, train you, you'd make a great criminal."

"I would never become someone like you" Light yelled at the robber.

"Oh but you're more like me than you think, reckless, excited, searching for something better in life, all things that can make a perfect criminal." He told Light with a mean smile.

"I am not one to hold judgment over others" Light said out triumphantly "But you're going to jail for what you have done"

"Shut up" The criminal said. He punched Light really hard in the face

Light was hurt there was some blood falling out of his mouth.

"I want to fight for the good side, you will never take that away" Light yelled out.

"Oh you think you can call the cops on me?" He ranted at Light "No jail cell can hold me"

"I am doing what's right" Light barked out "And they will come eventually"

"You think you know it, All I know is that god loves me" he told Light he was starting to chuckle.

"If there is a god" Light yelled out "He probably hates you"

"Oh rea…" at that moment, the robber was wacked in the head with a stick. It was the guy Light told to call the police. "He has suffered a minor concussion. He will be up by the time the police arrive."

"He is holding a wallet" Light said.

"Let him keep it for now, we need evidence for them to arrest him" the young man said. "Hey you were pretty reckless out there, but you have a strong sense of justice."

"You have a gun in your pocket" Light said "Are you a police officer"

"Only one in training" The man said "Once I graduate High School, I will join to become a detective, I am studying criminology"

"Criminology" Light said.

"It teaches you about law and order" the man said.

"Can I look at your gun" Light said.

"Sure" the man said "But don't shoot without my permission or help. I don't want you harming anybody."

"So you just click this trigger and a bullet comes out?" Light said.

"Yes, I will help you demonstrate" He grabbed Lights arms and had Light aim the gun toward the wall.

After Light shot the wall with the gun, he broke down. "So violent, it is so loud; I don't want to use something like this again"

"I hope you never have too" the man said. "I have to work on my aiming a bit, I don't want to put a bullet into a sweet kid like you"

There was a few second pause before the man spoke again, he was getting Light comfortable again.

"I don't think I introduced myself" the man said "My name is Tota Matsuda, and you are"

"Light" the 10 year old said excitingly "Light Yagami"

"You seem like a sweet kid, I wish I could hang out with you some more but it seems you need to go back home." Matsuda said.

"Home" Light was thinking "I need to go home", the events he experienced felt traumatizing for him, and he was actually in some real danger.

At that moment another police officer came to the spot. He was a few years older than Matsuda. "You called because you witnessed an armed robbery" the guy said. "I guess the guy holding the wallet is the proof."

"I forgot to bring the woman over here to tell what she experienced, I guess I was a bit of an idiot" Matsuda said nervously.

"Don't worry, we brought her here to the site, she was a bit traumatized" the man said.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, my name is Tota Matsuda" said Matsuda.

"Shuichi Aizawa" the man said.

"Weird, your hair was a bit taller than the last time I saw you" Matsuda said.

"I'm thinking of growing an afro" said Aizawa. "Who's the kid"

"He was the real hero in my opinion" said Matsuda "If he didn't distract the robber, he would have gotten away by the time I called you guys. He also thought up the plan to stop him"

"And your name is?" Aizawa asked Light

"Light Yagami" the young boy said.

"You're a bit reckless, but you have a strong sense of justice" Aizawa said "I see you going on to great things."

At that moment the rest of the police had arrived and Light saw his father Soichiro Yagami. "Light" his father called out.

"Dad" said Light. Light then ran to hug his father.

"Are you okay" he told Light.

"Yeah" Light told his father "A bit hurt but okay"

"He's a hero" Matsuda told Light's father

"Really" Soichiro Yagami said.

"It will be hard to explain but when we are at the police station could Matsuda and I tell you everything? I need some time to calm down" Light told his father.

"Okay that's fine" His father said.

* * *

At the police station, the woman told the police everything. Light and Matsuda told Soichiro about what they saw and everything they did to stop the robber. Light's father was happy but a bit angry. "Don't do anything so reckless like that again" he told Light calmly "You could get yourself killed". Light wasn't one to argue with his father and he definitely agreed that he was a bit too reckless. "I swear I will never do anything so reckless again" he told his father.

Light took the rest of the week off from school. The school year was almost over and he was afraid of walking the path he took. After his break, he asked his parents if they would drive him for the rest of the school year. His father decided to go to Light's school during his break to get the remaining schoolwork Light had missed. It was an agreement with the school until Light was comfortable walking the path again.

A few days later, a chief of higher authority than Soichiro came to the Yagami house.

He shook Light and Soichiro's hands and they took a seat at the dinner table. He said he would only talk to them for a few minutes. He congratulated Light on his act of heroism but did say he shouldn't take these actions until he was older.

"You're son is reckless but he has a strong sense of justice" The man told both of them. "Wait till he is fully grown and knows enough about law &amp; order and I think he'll be among Japans greatest police officers."

"That is nice to hear" Soichiro told the man.

"For someone of his age, he has a remarkable intelligence, he is smarter than most 5th graders out there" The man told Light and Soichiro "I see him doing great things in the future."

"Are you sure? He is a bit like you said reckless" Soichiro told the man.

"Give a few years and we will see" the man told Light's father. "I think he could work together with L by the time he is an adult"

"L?" both Light and Soichiro said surprised.

"L is a very young detective, he joined the police in his early teens, he isn't even 18 yet but he has solved more murder cases in one year than most detectives" the man told the two.

"Murder" Light said, he was confused on what murder was.

"Murder is the act of killing another human being" Soichiro told Light.

"It is punishable by death or 25 years to life in prison" the man told Light.

"I don't want to commit murder" Light cried out.

"I hope you never do" Soichiro told Light and then he hugged him.

"Thanks" Light said "I want to be a great person like you dad; I want to work with this L person"

"You have a strong sense of justice" the man said with a smile on his face.

* * *

The conversation went on for a few more minutes before the guy left. Afterward the Yagami family had dinner. After dinner, Light went upstairs to Sayu's room to help her with her homework.

"Light" his sister said.

"You can call me hero because it is hero time." He told his sister.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you did. It was pretty great" Sayu told Light "Anyway I don't understand what this sign means"

Sayu showed Light a problem

_10 __÷ 2 =_

"It is simply division" Light told Sayu. "What is half of 10?"

"5" Sayu said.

"And that is correct" Light told his sister.

* * *

Light helped his sister out with a few more problems before it was time for bed. A few days later, school was over for Light. On the day the school year ended, Soichiro drove Light back home but before they got back home, he wanted to provide Light with a special treat for his heroism. They went to a convenience store and Soichiro bought Light, BBQ Potato Chips for them to share. "As a special gift for your heroism, I want to get you a snack" he told Light. "You have never tried these before, but I know you are interested in trying them" he told Light when he bought the potato chips.

He poured half of the potato chips onto Light's plate and the other half onto his plate. "I always wanted you to try these, they were a favorite of mine when I was your age, but I always forgot to buy them for you" he told Light.

"Can I eat them" Light told his father.

"Sure" said Soichiro.

"Can we take a few home?" Light asked his father "I think Sayu might enjoy these"

"That would be nice" his father said back.

Light knew now what he wanted to be. He wanted to be just like his father, bring justice to those who were above the law. From that day forward, Light started studying criminology to prepare him for when he was ready to be a police officer. He knew what direction to point his life in now, he wanted to be a good guy and he got that opportunity a few weeks ago.

* * *

5 years later, the robber was released from prison, fully rehabilitated and ready to make better decisions in life. He had started his career because he was poor but got obsessed with the money he stole. Now all he was thinking of was finding a decent job. There is hope; he had spent long enough in jail. The boy's words spoke of fighting for justice and maybe that is what he might do. It was time to turn his life around.


End file.
